


In from the Cold

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Miqo'te WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lyse finds a very sad and drenched cat out in the rain.
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light (onesided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	In from the Cold

"Thank you again for your hard work, slayer of Ifrit," said Fibbub Gah as he handed Veronyka a small stack of gil and another of the tokens for use with buying items specifically from the Amalj’aa. She pocketed these, a faint smile rising to her lips.

"It was no problem," said Veronyka. The sudden flash that had her tail fluffing up and stiffening, though, was a significant problem. Seeing her flinch, the Amalj’aa glanced up at the sky, noting the clouds that had become darker over the course of the day. It had been hot earlier, hot enough that Veronyka had several times considered removing the thick black coat that she wore, but now, a cool change had come over the land.

"Rain comes, to douse those infernal flames," said Fibbub Gah. "A good sign."

"Well, yeah, it would be," said Veronyka. "Only I don't really have anywhere to stay."

"For one such as you, we can gladly offer you a roof over your head for the night and shelter from the rain," said Fibbub Gah. Veronyka grinned, ears perked up.

"Thank you," she said. "I really don't like the rain, and sleeping out in the desert is risky enough without worrying about the rain."

"No! I refuse to have her staying here!" Loonh Gah shouted, marching over from where she'd been soothing the frightened sand drakes. Her tail bristled, fists clenched at her sides. Veronyka just knew that she was glaring behind her mask.

"Ah," said Fibbub Gah, looking at Veronyka, who pulled her mage staff, ready to do battle with Loonh Gah if need be. It wouldn't be the first time- after all, Loonh Gah had abandoned Veronyka in a nest of the Zahar’ak far too many times, and always looked disappointed when Veronyka emerged still alive. Veronyka was almost glad that she still felt too empty to really care about Loonh Gah's pettiness.

"Alright, fine," said Veronyka, shrugging as Fibbub Gah’s shoulders slumped. She put her mage staff back behind her back, ignoring the hurt rising in her throat. Gods, it had been so long since a minor hurt had been able to leave an impact. That was the downside of feeling some small modicum of happiness again, she guessed as she picked up her pack and headed out back into the desert, looking for an overhang large enough to shelter her from the storm.

The rain began to fall as Veronyka found shelter, squeezing herself beneath a narrow overhang and trying her best to find a position that was at least marginally comfortable. She'd slept worse, she knew. Only back then, she'd at least had her sister for company. Now, she only had Stormy, and even then, the pink chocobo could be a painful reminder just as much as he could be a comfort in the cold nights. It had been a long time since she'd summoned him. Maybe now, she could bear to see him.

Reaching into her pack, Veronyka set out a small pile of gysahl greens, trying to tuck them away from the rain, and curled up as tightly as she could to keep the rain off her. A pity manaward couldn't keep rain out. A pity she didn't- couldn't- return to her apartment. Not with all of those memories still there.

Somehow, despite the rumbling of the thunder, the bright flashes of lightning, the rain that still managed to creep into her shelter, Veronyka managed to find herself falling into a doze. Until she was awakened by the sound of twin sets of footsteps. One hyur, the other...

"Hmm?" Veronyka looked up, knowing that the sound she'd made was more feline, and gasped in delight when she beheld the sight of a bedraggled pink chocobo being led by a hyur woman dressed in- well, not much.

"I thought I recognised this chocobo," said Yda, her smile somehow enough to lift Veronyka's mood. "What are you doing out in the rain, Nyka?"

"Loonh Gah kicked me out," said Veronyka. "Just for the night, but..." She shrugged, crawling out from beneath the overhang to stand.

"That bitch," said Yda, her mouth contorted into a snarl as she glared in the direction of the Brotherhood's encampment. "I oughta give her a piece of my mind."

"You'd better not," said Veronyka. "I don't want to make any trouble."

"Damn, Nyka, what happened to you?" Yda asked. "You never used to shy away from fights."

"I just... don't have the energy anymore, I guess," said Veronyka, shrugging even as rain dripped down her neck. She tried not to shiver, failed.

"Damn," said Yda, looking down. "I can't imagine what that must be like, I'm... sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Veronyka. "You gave her more time, I guess." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yda reach for her, clench her hands into fists, and then Yda was pulling her into her arms anyway, pressing Veronyka close to her body. She was- trembling. Why?

"I really wish I could've saved her," said Yda. "I'd give anything."

"You'd fight a god for me?" Veronyka asked, trying to laugh and failing.

"Hey, it's not really fair if you're the only god-killer around here," said Yda. her voice was rougher than usual, and Veronyka thought that she could detect a glimmer of tears on her cheek. But no- that had to be just the rain.

"It wouldn't surprise me, really, if you did fight a god," said Veronyka. Now Yda laughed, though it sounded a little choked.

"Yeah but- not tonight, hey?" said Yda. "Let's just get somewhere out of this rain. I've been staying in Little Ala Mhigo, you can share my tent for the night."

"Sure you don't mind the scent of wet cat?" Veronyka asked. She tried to smile, showing that it was a joke.

"You kidding? Best smell in the world," said Yda. Veronyka snorted, surprised at herself, and tried in vain to wipe the tears from her cheeks. They'd mixed with the rain too much.

"Lead the way, then," said Veronyka. Yda grinned at her and, grabbing Stormy's bridle again, led the way through the rain back to Little Ala Mhigo.

"Yda, there you are," said Papalymo once the two had entered the cave in which the tent was situated. His gaze roved over Veronyka, then landed almost accusingly on Yda. Veronyka, blessedly, didn't notice, just glad to be in out of the rain. She was already beginning to wring the water from her coat while Stormy, after shaking out his feathers, wandered over to dry himself by the campfire that illuminated the cave. Lyse finally tore her gaze away from the sight, trying not to grimace too much at Papalymo.

"I'd say 'look what the coeurl dragged in but, welll..." Lyse trailed off, shrugging. "She had nowhere else to go, Papalymo, Loonh Gah kicked her out for the night."

"Very well," said Papalymo. "Just be careful." Lyse knew exactly what he meant, and bitterness soured her tongue at the knowledge that he was right to worry. That she wasn't exactly being careful.

"When am I ever not careful?" Lyse asked. Papalymo, to his credit, didn't laugh, only sighed and turned away from her, returning to his own tent.

"Go on in, make yourself at home," said Lyse once she'd reached her tent, ushering Veronyka in. Veronyka ducked into the tent, pleased already at the warmth, and was more surprised than she should have been to find that there was only one bedroll.

"Should I fetch another bedroll?" Veronyka asked. "I'd use mine but it's... kind of soaked and I'd rather not risk drying it with a fire spell."

"How many bedrolls and items of clothing have you lost that way?" Lyse asked with a laugh, hoping against hope that it would have the desired effect. Veronyka shrugged, blushing, ears folded against her head.

"Enough times to learn my lesson," said Veronyka. Lyse snorted, pleased when Veronyka gave her a tiny smile. Slightly less pleased when she remembered why it was a bad thing that her heart still thumped the way it did when Veronyka smiled at her.

"But it's okay," said Lyse. "You can just share my bedroll. Besides, you're cold and you'll warm up quicker this way." She could already hear Papalymo chastising her, but it wasn't like she was taking advantage of Veronyka. She wouldn't dare, couldn't, no matter how much she boasted of bravery, the thought of Veronyka rejecting her, pushing her away... it was a weakness. A bad one. And she knew it. But Lyse hadn't gotten to where she was without taking some risks.

"Are you sure?" Veronyka asked. "My fur takes a while to dry, and..."

"Let me cuddle you, dammit," said Lyse, and then froze once the words had left her lips. Shit. Why had she said that, gods, why was she so stupid, so impulsive, now Veronyka would leave and sleep in the rain for sure and-

"I thought you'd never ask," said Veronyka, and Lyse relaxed so much that she almost swept Veronyka into her arms right then and there. And then she did, because she had, technically, just asked. "Noo, I'm still soaking wet."

"Shh, let it happen," Lyse murmured, not even caring that Veronyka was still dressed in her sodden mage robes. If this could even be called robes, it looked almost like military attire. But what did Lyse know about thaumaturges?

"I wish I had dry clothes to put on," said Veronyka once she finally managed to pull away. She'd stayed in Lyse's embrace for so long that Lyse had begun to worry about her, about how touch starved she clearly was, wondering when the last time had been that Veronyka had been in someone's arms. Had she even been hugging her chocobo lately? Which seemed like an odd question but... well, it had definitely been strange to have Stormy suddenly come up to her out of nowhere. She'd have recognised that pink chocobo anywhere.

"You can borrow some of mine if you want," said Lyse.

"Do you have pants?" Veronyka asked, and finally, this was the Veronyka that Lyse knew, the one she remembered, the one who spoke (and fired spells) first and asked questions later. That blush was also familiar, the way her ears flicked down, the way she took her tail into her hands. "I-I mean- I've just never really seen you wearing any and-" Lyse laughed, though more at herself.

"I know, I know, I don't wear pants," said Lyse. "It's just easier to move in shorts or less clothing, you know?"

"I know," said Veronyka, giving her another one of those instant smiles, the kind that stayed for only a moment but was forever imprinted in Lyse's memory. "Well, I mean, not from experience but..." Not for the first time, Lyse had to fight the very strong urge to lean forward and press a kiss to Veronyka's lips. That would definitely be crossing several lines. Fortunately, this time, she had the perfect excuse to move away from the temptation.

"I'll just get them for you," said Lyse, glad now that Papalymo was taking care of her things. Not least because Lyse would somehow end up getting it lost or dirty or damaged.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Yda," said Papalymo.

"Course I know what I'm doing," Lyse hissed as she bent to retrieve a pair of her rarely-worn pants and a long-sleeved tunic much like the one she wore. "I'm just being a good friend, that's all."

"But is that all it is to you?" Papalymo asked. Lyse couldn't answer that. He sighed. "Please, just... don't do anything too rash."

"Give me some credit, I'm not going to make a move on her in the middle of the night," said Lyse. "Just... cuddling her so she warms up."

"It's not her I'm worried about," said Papalymo. Lyse closed her eyes, pursing her lips, and breathed deep through her nose.

Lyse retrieved her clothes after changing into dry clothing herself, gave them to a grateful Veronyka, and then sat outside the tent while the miqo'te got dressed.

"Wow, didn't expect them to fit," said Veronyka, finally emerging from the tent. Lyse... hadn't been prepared for this. Sure, she'd given Veronyka her clothing, but once again, her habit of not thinking had put her in this tough position. Dressed in her clothing, Veronyka looked... far better than Lyse had been prepared for. Fortunately, Veronyka was so busy fiddling with the looser sleeves and trouser legs that, by the time Lyse got her reaction under control (aside from a slight blush that could easily be hidden in the dim lighting of the cave), Veronyka hadn't noticed a thing.

"They look great on you!" said Lyse. "Do you feel better?" And Veronyka's smile said so much more than words alone could, if only for the fact that it remained there for some time.

"So much better," said Veronyka, stepping forward to embrace Lyse. "Thank you, Yda." It was so easy for Lyse to let her arms go around her. Easy to pretend. Even if she did smell of wet cat.

"You're welcome," said Lyse, even as her heart burned to say 'anything for you'.

Though Lyse had known that the night would be hard, she was still taken aback by how hard it was to resist once Veronyka was curled in her arms beneath the bedroll, their bodies pressed so tightly together, Veronyka's tail hooked over Lyse's leg. Lyse had never felt quite so much like she could spontaneously combust before, aware of every little movement, very aware of how close Veronyka was to her, every part where their bodies touched.

But she must have dozed off, because when she awoke, it was to the sound of whimpering, the feeling of Veronyka clutching tightly to her tunic, trembling, fur bristled, ears flat. The name that passed her lips made Lyse freeze, rocketing her back to reality, the reality that the specter of Minfilia loomed over her still. And then immediate guilt for thinking about it like that.

"Nyka? Hey, wake up," said Lyse, shaking her gently, and when Veronyka opened her eyes with a gasp, the spark of recognition should not have been the first sign that Lyse's mask and head covering had come off in her sleep.

"I thought I was still dreaming," Veronyka breathed, reaching up to touch Lyse's bared cheek. "But you're not her..."

"Yeah, my eyes and hair are just a few shades darker," said Lyse, glancing away from her, glad that the darkness covered her blush.

"I always wondered what you looked like behind that mask," said Veronyka. She yawned, and Lyse wished that she possessed the ability to fall asleep so quickly. So easily. "You're... beautiful."

If Lyse had thought that before was torture, she was wrong. Having Veronyka asleep in her arms, knowing that she thought of her as beautiful? Yeah. This was a new kind of hell.

"I told you," Papalymo chided a sleepy Lyse the next morning as he prodded her awake, the two back to work spying on the Griffin and his followers.

"Shut up," Lyse muttered with a yawn that she smothered with her hand. Hells to the sleepiness, it had been worth it. She almost wished it would rain again.


End file.
